


Jump

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era, hp porninthesun, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to jump and trust that someone will catch you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> For ramie_k for the hp_porninthesun fest

"The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one." - Elbert Hubbard

 

'Gods, Moony...want you so much.'

Remus hummed in agreement before his warm lips closed over Sirius' once more, his tongue insistently thrusting past his lips and teeth to tantalise his tastebuds and Sirius groaned.

He knew that, despite the Remus' assurances, there was still a chance that the other man was going to regret this come tomorrow, and he knew that hearing 'this was a mistake' fall from Remus' lips once again was going to hurt like a bitch, but as determined hands tugged at his zipper, Sirius knew that right now, he didn't give a damn about tomorrow.

_Four hours earlier_

'A toast...to the happy couple!' Sirius said, raising his champagne glass and tilting it in salute.

'To James and Lily,' called the guests, toasting the beaming couple then drinking before several guests clanged their dessert forks on their glasses, encouraging the engaged couple to kiss.

Lily flushed and put a hand to her face in embarrassment, but James smirked and grabbed her around the waist, drawing her into a long, deep kiss that soon had Lily's father clearing his throat warningly.

Sirius chuckled and threw himself back into his chair, looking over at Remus and Peter, who were laughing as they watched Mr Evan's playfully reminding James that he and Lily weren't married yet.

He smirked and leaned over, his mouth close to Remus' ear as he whispered, 'Does he really not realise they've been shagging constantly for over a year now?'

Remus snorted. 'I think he's repressed the memory of walking in on them that time,' he said, turned his head as he spoke. His nose bumped Sirius' and he froze, startled that the other man was so close.

'Hi,' Sirius said with a smile, staying right where he was. From here he had a great view of Remus' lips and could just about taste the surprised breath Remus had released.

'Padfoot, what did I tell you about personal space,' Remus muttered, putting his index finger on the brunette's forehead and pushing him back into his own chair.

Undeterred, Sirius leaned back in and, lips brushing Remus' ear, murmured, 'And what did I say about you having an open invitation to invade my personal space anytime you want?'

He pulled back a little and wriggled his eyebrows as he leered, laughing when Remus flushed.

'Shut up,' Remus muttered, sinking down in his seat and glancing at Peter to see if he'd heard Sirius' comment. 'I told you, Padfoot. Should I ever wish to be 'in your space', I'll let you know.'

Sirius' smile faded a little and he slumped back into his own chair, a crease appearing between his eyes.

For the past twelve months, he'd been trying to convince Remus that their one drunken night together had not been a mistake; rather a culmination of year's worth of wanting and longing that he wanted rather desperately to repeat.

Again and again and again...

But Remus was steadfastly fixated on the girls Sirius had indiscreetly shagged before he realised that it was the male form that made his blood pump faster and his skin tingle... more specifically, it was Remus' form that caused this reaction, but the frustratingly intractable werewolf refused to see past Sirius' female conquests, refused to see that he and the Animagus were absolutely perfect for each other.

Sirius could have coped with the rejection with minimal pain if Remus hadn't also been attracted to men. He might have been able to let it go even then if the werewolf hadn't gotten drunk that night just after NEWTS, slammed him against the wall of their dorm and snogged him as though his life depended on it.

'Moony, fuck...'  
'Sirius, kiss me.'

Sirius might have still been able to push past that except that Remus had then proceeded to fuck him into aforementioned wall and it had been the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

'Faster...yes...Gods, Remus!'  
'S...Sirius...fuck, Sirius...I'm close...'

But even that wasn't an insurmountable obstacle except that somehow, between Remus' tongue sliding into his mouth and Remus cursing as he came in the brunette's arse, Sirius had managed to fall in love with him which now made retreat an unviable option for the smitten man.

It had taken Sirius all of five seconds after he and Remus had fallen to the floor in a tangled heaps of sticky, sweaty limbs to work out what had happened and he fell asleep on the hard, stone floor with a smile on his face and a warm body in his arms. He'd awoken several hours later in his own bed which, despite its warm blankets, felt colder than a witch's tit for the lack of anyone sharing it with him.

Remus had apologised the moment Sirius finally cornered him and when the word 'mistake' fell from his lips, Sirius felt pain like he'd never experienced streak through him. He'd refused to accept that Remus hadn't felt what he'd felt, hadn't been as affected by the fiery, yet somehow tender passion that had burst from them both when they touched, and he had spent the last year taking every opportunity to remind Remus of how fucking awesome they had been - could be - together.

He knew it pissed Remus off immeasurably that he just wouldn't give up his quest, but he could see the battle that was fought behind those blue eyes each time Sirius touched him and was determined that this time, his stubbornness was going to outlast the obstinate werewolf's.

'Sirius...' hissed a voice near his ear and Sirius started, looking up at a glaring Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter.

'You're supposed to be dancing with my sister,' she reminded him in an undertone and Sirius blanched, peering over the red head's shoulder at the horsey-faced woman who was currently staring at James' hair in disgust. 'You promised, Sirius...'

He heard a snort from beside him and snapped his head around to glare at Remus. 'Don't you laugh, Lupin,' he growled. 'It's your fault I'm stuck with the stick insect.'

Remus looked amused, but puzzled. 'How do you figure that?' he asked and Sirius glared at him as he pushed himself to his feet. He bent over, putting his mouth right up to Remus' ear.

'Because if you weren't such a stubborn prat, I'd be dancing with you.'

He didn't glance back as he stalked across the floor behind Lily so he missed the distressed expression on Remus' face and he didn't see the werewolf slip quietly out the side entrance of the hall.

'Is this seat taken?'

Remus twisted around, staring up at Sirius' contrite face as the brunette continued, 'Or is it reserved for someone who isn't continually shoving his foot in his gob?'

Remus smiled. 'It's all yours,' he said softly, patting the brick retaining wall next to him.

Sirius sat down, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the wall and handed Remus a slice of cake and a bottle of Muggle beer.

'Thanks,' he said, putting the bottle down between them and swiping a finger through the cream icing on the vanilla sponge cake.

Sirius watched Remus' Adam's Apple bob with rapidly darkening eyes as the other man stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked the icing off, then he forced himself to look away, taking a long pull on his beer.

'This is nice,' Remus said, taking a large bite of the cake then, noticing Sirius didn't have a piece, offered it to the other man.

Sirius watched Remus chewing for a moment then smiled. 'You and your sweets, Moony,' he murmured, shaking his head in refusal of the dessert.

He reached out, swiping his thumb over the corner of the werewolf's mouth, collecting a blob of stray icing that was stuck there. It was Remus' turn to watch, his mouth hanging open slightly as Sirius stuck his thumb in his mouth, deliberately swirling his tongue around the digit and smirking when Remus' eyes widened.

'It is nice,' he agreed and Remus quickly looked away, staring up at the cloudless night sky.

Sirius stared at Remus' profile for a moment then also turned his eyes skyward and became distracted by the black velvet sky with its twinkling diamonds and pale, silvery half-moon.

'It's clear tonight,' he murmured and Remus nodded.

'Reminds me of Astronomy lessons at Hogwarts,' he said, quietly and Sirius grunted an agreement, lying back on the thick grass.

'Sirius is bright tonight,' Remus said after several minutes of silence.

Sirius smiled. 'You sound like a centaur, Moony,' he teased and Remus grinned over his shoulder at the reclining man.

'Hmm, I do have some equine qualities,' he said suggestively and Sirius chuckled.

'You forget I've firsthand knowledge of those qualities, Remus,' Sirius reminded him and even in the faint light of the moon, he could see Remus blush at the reminder. 'I don't know about equine, but certainly impressive nonetheless.'

Remus worried his bottom lip, staring at Sirius inscrutably for a long moment then he put his cake down and picked up his beer, drinking long and deep.

'You're not finishing your cake?' Sirius asked, sitting up and taking a sip of his own drink.

Remus shook his head and Sirius nodded. 'Good thing too,' he said mildly, staring out into the dark beyond. 'All those sweets are going straight to your arse.'

Remus' head spun around and he glared at the brunette. 'There is nothing wrong with my arse,' he said defensively, elbowing Sirius in the ribs. 'You, however, could stand to eat a little less bacon in the morning.'

Sirius gasped, placing a hand on his flat abdomen. 'Are you saying I'm fat, Moony?' he asked in a mock outraged tone.

'Fat head, perhaps,' Remus muttered and Sirius chuckled, picking up the cake and dragging his finger through the cream.

'Fat head yourself,' he taunted, wiping his icing covered finger across Remus' cheek.

'Hey!' Remus yelped, swiping at the streak of sticky cream and, with remarkable reflexes, brought his hand up and grabbed the cake, smashing it into Sirius' face.

The brunette could only gape in shock at the smug werewolf for long moments before he burst into loud guffaws and dove at Remus, tackling him to the grass.

'Shouldn't waste food, Moony,' he laughed, managing the straddle the other man's hips and, as Remus struggled to push him off, Sirius rubbed his cake-smeared nose against his.

'Sirius! Ack!' Remus complained between giggles as he twisted and turned to avoid the sticky icing and crumbs.

Sirius laughed louder and buried his face in the crook of Remus' neck, nuzzling in deep as he spread the baked mess all over the werewolf's throat. Remus went limp under him and Sirius, sensing victory, raised his head with a triumphant smile on his lips, only to find himself suddenly on his back with a grinning Remus looming over him.

'You still underestimate me, Padfoot,' Remus said with a chuckle as Sirius tried to buck him off.

'You should have been a Slytherin,' Sirius muttered, grabbing Remus' hips to try and push him off of him, then he stopped, startled, when he felt Remus' erection drag over a mirroring hardness in his own pants.

A jolt of pleasure shot through him and he heard Remus gasp and freeze, tensing as their eyes clashed and heat streaked between them.

'Moony...' Sirius whispered, sliding his hands from the werewolf's hips to his thighs and Remus exhaled sharply before he shifted off Sirius' lap.

Sirius lay on the grass as he attempted to slow his rapid respiration then frustration and irritation at Remus, at the whole bloody mess, finally bubbled over.

'Was it really that bad?' he snapped, sitting up and glaring at Remus who was gulping down his remaining beer as if it were the elixir of life and he was on death's door.

Remus spluttered, then, with a cough, turned to gaze at Sirius with wide eyes. 'What?' he asked and Sirius made an angry, hissing noise.

'Sex with me,' he scowled, swiping at his cake covered cheek impatiently. 'You're so determined to never repeat it that it must have been bloody awful for you.'

Remus' mouth opened and closed twice before he said softly, 'No, it wasn't bad. It...it was pretty damn incredible actually.'

Sirius shook his head in agitation. 'Then I don't get it, Remus,' he cried, running a hand through his hair. 'We get along brilliantly, we have fantastic sex... and you know...you know that I...' He swallowed hard, watching Remus' knuckles turn white as they tightened around the bottle in his hand. '...that I...care...for you. Fuck, I fucking love you, Remus.'

'Don't,' Remus said with a frown, glaring at Sirius. 'Don't say that. You don't love me, Sirius.'

'I know how I feel...' Sirius began then saw Remus roll his eyes in exasperation. His temper flared and he pushed himself to his feet.

'Don't you fucking dare!' he snarled as a startled Remus slowly rose. 'Don't you dare roll your eyes and dismiss me like my feelings mean nothing, like they aren't real. You might not believe me, but it feels very fucking real every time you reject me...'

He bit his lip, cursing his temper that made his tongue run away with him. He never wanted Remus to feel guilted into being with him and he clearly saw the regret in the other man's face. He made a strangled noise in his throat and spun around, stalking back to the hall with the intention of getting completely and utterly ratted.

'Sirius,' Remus called, but he kept moving, unable to face the man who kept breaking his heart over and over and over again.

'Don't worry about it, Moony,' he threw over his shoulder. 'It's my problem, not yours.'

He'd almost made it to the side door when fingers dug into his shoulder and he was flung against the wooden panelling of the wall. He opened his mouth to complain, but Remus, pinning him to the hard surface, got in first.

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly, eyes burning into Sirius'. 'I'm sorry, okay? You're right. I don't treat your feelings with respect and I should - if for no other reason than you're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurting.'

Remus sighed and his shoulders slumped. 'I don't mean to hurt you, Sirius,' he murmured, head bowed. 'I just...I can't give you what you want.'

Sirius was silent until Remus' head rose then, looking the other boy in the eye, he asked, 'Why not? If you don't want me...'

'You know that's not it,' Remus mumbled, flushing but holding Sirius' gaze. 'You...you are exquisite, Sirius. Who the hell wouldn't want you?'

'You apparently have no trouble resisting me,' Sirius spat resentfully, trying to move, but Remus flattened his palm against his chest and forced him back against the wall.

'You don't have any idea how fucking hard it is to resist you,' the werewolf spat, his blue eyes sparking as he glared at Sirius. 'You won't keep your bloody hands off me and it's all I can do not to rip your fucking pants off and pound you where we stand.'

His lips were trembling with the effort to contain himself and Sirius' breathing became fast and shallow as he saw desire and pure, raw want glinting in the other man's eyes.

'You have no clue the effort it takes to resist you, Sirius.'

'Why?' Sirius asked, his voice ragged and harsh with need. His hands rose and cupped Remus' face, tingling at the feel of the stubble roughened skin jaw. 'Why do you do it?'

Remus jerked his head out of Sirius' grasp and dropped his hand from off the brunette's chest. 'Because you shag girls, Sirius,' he said in a flat, emotionless voice. 'You've only ever been with one bloke besides me and I...' He ducked his head, staring down at his shoes. 'I couldn't stand being your passing fancy. I couldn't stand losing everything we have for a fleeting moment of lust that you've temporarily mistaken for love.'

Sirius watched as the strongest man he knew bent under the weight of uncertainty and fear and he reached out, touching the curling-at-the-ends brown hair lightly at first, then stroking a hand over the glossy locks.

'Remus, what if I'm not mistaken?' he asked softly. 'What if my feelings are real and you're throwing away the chance to share in something I think could be pretty special? Isn't missing out more frightening than taking the chance?'

Remus looked up at him with tormented eyes. 'I don't know,' he whispered. 'I don't know if I could stand having you then losing you, Sirius.'

Sirius stared at Remus, knowing with a certainty he'd never felt before that he was irrefutably in love with this man and that he would do anything - anything - to prove it to him. He opened his mouth to respond when the side door opened and Remus leapt away from him, running a hand through his hair distractedly as Peter poked his head through the gap.

'Oh, there you two are,' he said in obvious relief. 'Get your hairy arses back in here, you mutts. Lily is on the rampage looking for you and James is getting drunker and drunker and I can't manage him as well as calm her on my own.'

'Pete...' Sirius began, but Remus stepped towards the blonde.

'I'll take Lily, Pete,' he said decisively, all traces of the vulnerability that had oozed from his very pores just moments earlier gone now. 'You and Padfoot keep James away from Lily's mum and dad...and Petunia. The last thing we need is for him to tell her what he really thinks of her.'

He hustled Peter back into the hall and turned to urge Sirius to follow. 'Moony,' Sirius said urgently, grabbing his hand. 'We need to talk...'

'There isn't much more to say, is there?' Remus said quietly. 'I can't take the chance, Sirius. You're the brave one, the one who can leap off the precipice with nothing but a prayer that you'll be caught. I can't do it. I just can't.'

He slipped away before Sirius could argue; leaving the Animagus slumped despondently against the wall.

Sirius raised a bottle of beer to his lips as he sulkily watched Remus steer Lily around the dance floor, smiling at the red head and teasing her out of her bad mood.

'Alright, Pa'ft?' slurred James as he flung his arm over Sirius' shoulders. 'Why aren't you chattin' up the birds?'

Sirius recoiled from the scotch-scented breath. 'You'll be lucky if there's still a wedding after this, Prongs,' he muttered, and then his gaze was drawn back to the dance floor as, with a gasp of approval from the other guests, Remus dipped a giggling Lily.

'Bint,' Sirius mumbled and James frowned at the display.

'If I didn't know better,' he said, covering a burp. 'I would swear those two were on together. Good thing Remus is bent cause I reckon Lily'd really fancy him otherwise...'

'Mmm,' Sirius hummed, clenching his jaw at the thought of Remus with someone else. 'And then I'd have to kill her.'

'Huh?' James said, frowning at Sirius who sighed and turned to look directly at James. He'd never told James about what happened between him and Remus.

Now's as good a time as any.

'James, I fancy Remus,' he said bluntly, then shook his head. 'No, that's not entirely accurate. I...' He swallowed - this was harder than he'd thought it would be. '...I love him. And not like I love you or Pete. I love him like you love Lily.'

James stared at him for a moment then said, 'I know.'

Sirius blinked in surprise and James laughed riotously, hanging onto Sirius for support. 'You...you think I didn't know?' he wheezed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. 'You think I didn't see the way you look at him? Gods, Sirius. You are the most unsubtle person I know. I've known for ages that you fancy him.'

Sirius turned bright red as James continued to cackle and heads turned in their direction. 'Prongs,' he hissed, dragging the other boy behind a pillar. 'Why didn't you say something?'

James sucked in a noisy breath and said, 'Because you were supposed to tell me. Why didn't you tell me?'

Sirius frowned. 'Because he doesn't love me back,' he whispered, closing his eyes against the fresh wave of pain that admission brought. 'He says he wants me, but he doesn't want me enough to take a chance on me.'

James patted his shoulder a little too roughly. 'He'll come 'round, mate,' he said in sympathy then his eyes wandered and he saw something that made his eyes light up. 'Gotta go and dance with Lils now Remus has let her go...'

Sirius nodded, watching his friend stagger off to loudly greet his fiancée who rolled her eyes at him, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

'You told him?'

Sirius spun around and saw a pale-faced Remus staring quizzically at him. 'Yeah,' he said, raising his chin. 'He'd already guessed...'

'You're really that sure of your feelings for me?' Remus asked softly and Sirius nodded.

'I am,' he said simply and he saw the battle raging once more behind Remus' eyes, but this time, he wasn't prepared to wait to see if Remus' libido or his conscience won out. He slid a hand around the back of Remus' neck, into those thick curls, and pulled the werewolf in for a kiss.

Remus didn't resist and when their mouths met, he sighed a contented little sigh that made something liquefy inside Sirius. The brunette groaned and dragged Remus closer, moulding their bodies together until not even a breath of air could come between them.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist then herded the Animagus back, back, back until they were pushing through a swinging door and their uneven, gasping breaths were echoing off tiled walls and floor. Remus broke the kiss and Sirius had time to register that they were in the toilets before a cubicle door slammed shut behind them and Remus claimed his lips once more.

There was an urgency to Remus' kiss that hadn't been there before and Sirius hungrily returned it, clutching light-brown hair in his fists and trying to get closer, closer, closer until he was a part of Remus. The werewolf pressed him against the wall, angling his body so their hips connected and erections rolled together.

Whimpers filled the air then Remus pulled back, breathing heavily as he growled, 'Tell me you're not messing with me.'

Sirius opened lust-heavy eyelids and said hoarsely, 'I'm not messing with you, Remus.'

Before he'd finished his sentence, Remus was moaning and dropping to his knees, fumbling at the brunette's fly.

'Rem...fucking...'

'Waited so long,' Remus mumbled, yanking Sirius' pants down to his knees. 'Want to taste you so bad...'

Sirius couldn't breathe as Remus made short work of his underwear and pressed his face into the coarse black curls at the juncture of his thighs.

'Godric, you smell incredible,' Remus murmured, then licked a stripe along the side of Sirius' shaft and circled his tongue around the glans.

Sirius half groaned/half gasped and his hips jerked forward instinctively, seeking more contact with the teasing tongue.

'Moony...Oh my god...' Sirius breathed then Remus wriggled his tongue into that little leaking slit and all coherent thought deserted him.

His knees trembled and his hands scrambled along the wall, searching for support as Remus tormented him, licking and nipping at the smooth, sensitive head of Sirius' cock. As Sirius' fingers closed around the top of the cubicle partition, Remus sucked the length of the brunette's erection down his throat and Sirius' knees did, indeed, give way.

Literally hanging on by his fingertips, Sirius surrendered to the damp heat that surrounded him, almost convulsing with the force of the tremors shaking his body. He tried not to close his eyes, tried to keep that bobbing brown head in sight so he could be sure this wasn't a dream, could be sure that this really was Remus Lupin kneeling at his feet with his cock in that suspiciously talented mouth.

Remus sucked as he dragged his mouth up the hard shaft, Sirius whimpering helplessly as Remus tilted his head back and caught his eye. Sirius almost cried at the sight of those blood reddened, wet lips clamped around his cock and those eyes, black with lust, staring up at him. Unable to stand the overwhelming sensations and emotions, he finally closed his eyes as the world narrowed to a pin prick of bright white light that, with his harsh cry, exploded in a burst of colour before everything went black.

He didn't know how long it was before the slightly hoarse voice cut through the pounding of his pulse and rushing of blood in his ears.

'Sirius?'

He opened his eyes, smiling when Remus' face came into focus. 'Moony,' he whispered, reaching out to hook a surprisingly heavy arm around the werewolf's neck then drew him close.

'Are you...? Was that...?' Remus began uncertainly, but Sirius brushed his fingers over Remus' lips to silence him.

'Fucking perfect,' he said, his voice rough and Remus smiled, his face lighting up and taking Sirius' breath away once more.

Unable to help himself, he leaned forwards, catching Remus' mouth in an almost chaste kiss and his supposedly spent cock twitched once more at the bitter, salty taste of his own come on those swollen lips. He frowned, pulling away as he remembered that he'd been completely passive so far and that he should really get on with some reciprocating.

'Can I...?' he asked, gesturing to Remus' pants then the furrows in his brow deepened as he saw no evidence that Remus had been excited at all by their exchange.

'No need,' Remus told him, flushing as he pushed himself to his feet.

Sirius realised he was crumpled on the sticky, dirty toilet floor and shakily rose as well. 'Remus, you...'

'...came in my pants without anyone laying so much as one finger on me,' Remus admitted ruefully, smiling shyly. 'Haven't done that since I was thirteen.'

A slow smile spread across Sirius' face and for a moment, they grinned goofily at each other, the scent of sweat and sex and urine in the air.

'We should...' Remus said vaguely, waving his hand towards the main hall and Sirius nodded.

'Yeah, they'll be looking for us,' he agreed, seeing Remus nod as he pulled his wand from its holster in his sleeve.

The werewolf flicked his wand and Sirius felt the tingle of magic as it flowed over the other man, stripping the sticky remnants of their interlude from Remus' trousers. There was a slight air of awkwardness invading their post-coital lassitude and as he bent his head to carefully zip up his fly, Sirius peered nervously up at Remus through a curtain of raven hair. What happened now? Was this just another one off for Remus or had the other man finally given in to the urging of his heart and decided to give Sirius a chance?

Remus ran his hand through his ruffled hair and snuck a look at Sirius, flushing when he saw Sirius staring at him.

'This is ridiculous,' he muttered, biting his lip. 'We've been friends for years; this shouldn't be so uncomfortable.'

Sirius shrugged self-consciously. 'This isn't just another prank, Remus,' he said softly. 'This is serious. This is the rest of our lives. I...I need to know what you're thinking because this isn't just a one off for me...'

'I know,' Remus interrupted, putting a hand on Sirius' chest as if to quieten him. 'I know, but I need...' He sighed, hand sliding away. 'I don't know what I need. I'm not brave like you. I can't just jump, Sirius. I don't want to make a mistake - not with you.'

'The biggest mistake you can make is worrying so much about making them that you never take a chance,' Sirius returned quietly and Remus drew in a sharp breath, blinking fast.

Sirius inhaled as well, a long, deep breath, fighting back his hurt and disappointment. He turned and unlocked the cubicle, then looked over his shoulder.

'You are the bravest person I know, Remus. That's what disappoints me the most.'

He didn't look at Remus' face as he left the bathroom.

Sirius tried not to look at Remus when he finally emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later; instead focusing on the story a well-sozzled Peter was trying to tell him.

'And then,' Peter slurred, covering his mouth as he belched. 'The Auror said, "Well, you should've kept it in your pants!"'

He burst into loud guffaws, slapping his knee. Sirius couldn't help but smile at the uninhibited display of mirth, but his burgeoning grin faded when he heard Remus' voice behind him.

'What did I miss?' he asked, a little timidly.

Luckily Peter was all too happy to fill Remus in, retelling the joke loudly, and Sirius was left to finish his drink and listen to the smooth, even tone of Remus' voice. It was almost melodious and certainly hypnotic and Sirius closed his eyes, letting the tenor wash over him and make his skin prickle with awareness.

The sexiest thing about Remus was that he was completely unaware of how appealing he was, but none of those elements were lost on Sirius. Remus captivated all of his senses: his voice was an auditory fuck, their skin touching made Sirius' bones melt, his scent alone could make Sirius hard enough to pound nails, watching those fingers run through silky brown locks made the Animagus' mouth dry and Sirius' brief taste of Remus' lips had been enough to spark an addiction.

I can't do this anymore. I won't survive another rejection. It has to finish tonight.

'Sirius? Padfoot?'

Sirius looked up from his now-empty glass and fell straight into the depths of Remus' eyes. Remus put a cautious hand on the other man's shoulder and leaned in.

'You said something earlier about a dance?' he murmured and Sirius frowned.

'You want to dance with me?' Sirius asked in disbelief, glancing around the room.

He'd been joking earlier about dancing; their friends were accepting of the men's orientation, but everyone else here were unknown quantities. And if Lily's family were anything like her sister, Sirius knew they'd never escape unscathed.

But Remus had a solution. 'I really would like to dance with you,' he said quietly, a tentative smile on his face. 'Perhaps not here though...'

He held out his hand and Sirius stared at it as though it were a cobra about to strike. 'Remus...' he began but the werewolf shook his head.

'It's about time I started to demonstrate the reasons I was sorted into Gryffindor,' he said, shifting closer and dipping his head to brush his lips lightly over Sirius' jaw. 'I've given you no reason to, but...trust me, yes?'

Sirius found himself nodding and he reached out to slide his hand into Remus'. 'I trust you,' he said and Remus smiled, tightening his fingers around Sirius' before he led the other man out of the hall.

There was a courtyard just outside the back door and, when Remus propped the door open a little, the music wafted out on the same light breeze that lifted Sirius' hair. Remus approached hesitantly and slipped an arm around Sirius' waist, sighing as the brunette wrapped his arms firmly around the werewolf's shoulders. Sirius smiled as he drew Remus into his embrace then buried his face in the other man's neck, breathing in the scent that had driven him insane every day for the past year. Remus melted into him like chocolate left out in the sun and Sirius catalogued all the ways they fit together - as if they had been purposely built for each other. He couldn't stop the tiny moan from passing between his lips as Remus pressed a kiss to his nape then nuzzled his nose into the side of Sirius' face as they swayed to the soft tones of the Muggle music that played inside.

'I'm sorry, Padfoot,' he whispered, breath tickling Sirius' skin. 'I've been a real knob, haven't I?'

Sirius shrugged, turning his face into Remus', dragging his lips over the werewolf's rough textured jaw. 'You can't fight your natural inclinations, Moony,' he teased then squeaked in a very unmanly fashion as Remus grabbed his arse and squeezed.

'Prat,' the werewolf murmured affectionately, skimming his hand up Sirius' arm to card through black locks.

Sirius inhaled a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Remus' body shifting and rubbing against his own.

'Is this okay?' Remus asked softly and Sirius nodded.

'It is,' he answered, pulling back minutely so he could see Remus' face. 'I'm just not sure what brought about this change of heart.'

Remus smiled and pressed his forehead to Sirius'. 'Not a change of heart, Padfoot,' he murmured. 'I just started listening to my heart.'

Sirius stopped swaying and moved back, searching those blue eyes for any evidence that Remus still had doubts. 'You're sure?' he asked urgently, hands grasping Remus' shoulders hard. 'You trust me to know how I feel? You trust me not to hurt you?'

Remus moistened his lips before he answered. 'I trust you, Sirius. I'm sure.'

The words were barely out of Remus' mouth before Sirius covered it with his own, the kiss quite toothy as both boys were grinning happily as they kissed, laughter escaping from between their exploring lips.

The fun, joyful kiss soon became more serious and soon, laughter had faded and they were kissing fervently, desperately, holding each other tight as if loath to let go ever again. Mouths roamed as they rediscovered the tastes and textures of each other's skin. They tugged at each other's clothing, forgetting where they were as hands crept under dress shirts to skim bare skin and Sirius pushed Remus up against a pillar so their bodies could remain in continual contact without them losing their balance.

Remus grasped Sirius' head and lifted his face, catching the Animagus' lips once more as their hips began to roll and grind and their ragged breath came fast and hard. Pleasure built as their actions gained urgency and Sirius felt himself on the verge of release when suddenly music burst loudly into their consciousness and startled them apart.

'Oh,' said a shocked Mr Evans, staring at the dishevelled pair in surprise. 'Er...I was just...' He held up a cigarette then palmed it and shoved it back into his pocket. 'It's a horrible habit. Um, I'll just...' He waved towards the door and backed up hurriedly into the hall.

Sirius looked worriedly at Remus, wondering if this interruption would make him back off again, but he was pleasantly surprised to see Remus shaking with silent laughter.

'Shit,' he said and Remus nodded, a huge grin splitting his face. Sirius couldn't help his own chuckle.

'I think,' Remus said, gripping the front of Sirius' shirt firmly. 'That we should take this somewhere a bit more private.'

Sirius smiled and nodded in agreement. 'I concur, Mister Moony,' he said.

Remus slipped his arms around Sirius' waist and said, 'Hold on tight,' as he Disapparated right out of the courtyard and directly into his flat.

Before Sirius had time to focus on his surroundings, Remus' lips were on his and he moaned, responding urgently to the kiss as Remus' hands moved to tug at Sirius' tie.

'So many bloody clothes,' Remus muttered against Sirius' mouth then he growled and jerked on the sides of Sirius' shirt. Several buttons came loose, one tearing off completely and rolling across the floor.

'Fucking hell, Moony,' Sirius mumbled, yanking Remus' shirt over his head with the buttons still done up. It got stuck around his neck and they spent a minute trying to undo enough buttons to pull it off.

Finally, they were bare-chested and Sirius groaned, trailing his hands over Remus' scarred chest. 'Merlin, you are gorgeous,' he mumbled, dipping his head to lap at a light-brown nipple until it peaked.

Remus hissed and sank his hand into black hair, clenching his fist around the strands and pulling hard. Sirius grunted as his mouth was torn from its task and his lips were once again busied in a kiss so deep that Sirius thought he might just drown in it.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Remus' mouth broke free and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Sirius' throat, nipping and nibbling on the delicate flesh and leaving his mark on the other man.

'Gods, Moony,' Sirius whimpered as Remus' tongue delved into the little hollow at the base of his throat. 'Want you so much...'

Remus hummed in agreement before his warm lips closed over Sirius' once more, his tongue insistently thrusting past his lips and teeth to tantalise his tastebuds and Sirius groaned. Remus echoed the noise, hands shifting from Sirius' hair to his belt as his mouth traversed the brunette's chest.

'I wank every bloody night to the memory of that one night we had together,' Remus murmured, pulling Sirius' belt free of its loops and tossing it to the floor. 'I remember how it felt to be inside you...'

'Merlin,' Sirius moaned then his eyes closed tight as Remus' knuckles brushed over his erection.

Remus hurriedly stripped the other man of his remaining clothes then wrapped a hand around the proud, erect cock that jutted from the dark tangle of curls between Sirius' legs.

'I remember how hot and fucking tight you are and my dick nearly explodes every single time,' Remus whispered, grabbing an almost-lost Sirius' hand and guiding it to his zipper. 'But this time, I want to feel this... ' He squeezed Sirius' shaft hard enough to make Sirius gasp. '...deep inside my arse. I want to feel every fucking inch inside me and I want you to come your fucking brains out while you're there.'

Sirius' eyes rolled back in his head as Remus' teeth sank into the skin above his collar bone then, with a surge of lust, he gripped Remus' shoulders and twisted them until Remus' back was against the wall and Sirius' hands were scrabbling frantically at the other man's fly.

'Remus, oh...Merlin, I want to fuck you so bad,' he muttered, hearing a tearing sound as he yanked open Remus' trousers. 'Gonna fuck you so hard...gonna make you scream for me...'

Remus made a strangled noise in his throat and Sirius sank his hand into the curling hair at the nape of the other man's neck and pulled him closer, crushing their lips together in a kiss so passionate that he had to fight not to come prematurely.

He tore his mouth from the werewolf's and spun him, pressing him against the wall. Remus spread his legs and tilted his hips back, encouraging Sirius with pleading moans of 'Please... now...hurry... I need...'

But Sirius was determined to wrestle control back and instead of plunging into Remus' tempting arse, he fell to his knees and nuzzled his face into the other man's buttocks. Remus whimpered as Sirius' thumbs slid down either side of his cleft then pushed the cheeks apart to expose the hidden furrow.

Remus' knees buckled at the first touch of Sirius' tongue to the rim of the pucker, catching himself before he crumpled to the ground. Long, slow strokes of a broad tongue soon had Remus pushing his hips back, pleading wordlessly for more. He felt warm breath waft over his moist, sensitive skin as Sirius chuckled then a soft muscle pierced his body and Remus' eyes rolled back in his head.

Over and over, Sirius' tongue thrust into Remus until the werewolf cried out desperately, 'Sirius, if you don't fuck me now, I will die!'

Sirius chuckled, his tongue still inside Remus, then he pulled back and stood up, pressing up against Remus' back and biting down on his shoulder. 'Anyone else ever done that to you?' he asked, roughly. 'Anyone else ever opened you up like that?'

Remus shook his head then shuddered when Sirius' finger slid inside him, testing the slickness. 'Fuck, you are so...'

Sirius sucked in a shaking breath as he removed the digit and gripped Remus' hips. 'Remus, I've waited so long,' he murmured, sliding his cock along the crevice of Remus' buttocks.

He licked a stripe from the other man's shoulder to just below his ear as the head of his cock nudged the saliva-slick entrance. 'I am going to fuck you so hard you're going to be feeling me next week,' he promised and Remus growled.

'Stop talking about it and start fucking me!' Remus snapped and Sirius let out a bark of laughter before he thrust his hips forward, his cock pushing into the tight, hot cavern of Remus' sphincter in one long slide.

His balls slapped Remus' buttocks and he stopped, caught up in the squeezing, clenching bliss of Remus' body. He could feel his pulse pounding through every single cell, every single molecule of his body and wondered briefly if Remus could feel it too. Remus made a whimpering noise and tipped his head to the side, encouraging Sirius' lips and tongue and teeth to lick and suck and mark the thin, sensitive skin. Sirius obliged, sucking on Remus' pulse point as he withdrew then biting down hard as he slammed back inside him.

Remus moaned loudly, the almost feral sound coming from deep inside his chest, and Sirius' blood boiled. He grunted as he plunged into the depths of Remus' body, setting a fast and furious pace that quickly bought him to the edge. His hand slid across Remus' sweat-slicked stomach, wrapping around the other man to brace him against the powerful thrusts, while his other hand reached for Remus' neglected cock. Pre-come and perspiration provided the perfect lubrication and Sirius fisted Remus' erection, matching the pace of his hips.

'Sirius...oh, Gods...oh, Merlin...'

Sirius bit down on the other man's earlobe as he let out a hungry growl, his body reaching the limits of its tolerance, hips snapping one last time before he shouted his completion. He continued to thrust through his release, the resulting pleasure/pain making the world go fuzzy around the edges then Remus' arse tightened convulsively around him as the werewolf shouted and shot hot, sticky threads of ejaculate all over Sirius' fist.

Knees shaking, Sirius leaned hard against Remus, pressing him into the wall. There they stayed for long moments as their breathing steadied and galloping heart beats slowed. Sirius was the first to move, shifting slighting and smiling as his spent cock slipped from Remus' body and the other man groaned a complaint. Remus turned around slowly, back against the wall as a slow smile spread across his face.

'Good?' Sirius asked, a grin breaking out across his face at the sight of the dishevelled man.

Remus chuckled and laughed as he nodded. 'Good,' he agreed, reaching out to slide a hand around the back of Sirius' neck then pulling the other man in for a kiss that was soft and sweet - the antithesis of the rough and dirty sex they'd just had. Sirius melded against him, head falling to Remus' shoulder when the werewolf broke the kiss.

They stood together, bodies still sticky, limbs still trembling, and Remus whispered into Sirius' neck, 'I'm going to jump, okay? Promise you'll catch me?'

Sirius smiled into the other man's collar bone then lifted his head to stare into Remus' determined, but slightly scared eyes.

'I promise,' he whispered, cupping Remus' jaw gently. 'I promise, Remus.'

Remus smiled a smile that made the room light up and Sirius' heart leapt. 'We'll catch each other,' he murmured just before his lips found Remus' once more.

Fin.


End file.
